


Ziggy

by Clem_Marchal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clem_Marchal/pseuds/Clem_Marchal
Summary: « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »« Tout, Harry. »« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? »« Rien du tout. »
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Ziggy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ziggy (Un Garçon Pas Comme Les Autres)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639721) by Luc Plamodon, Michel Berger, Céline Dion. 



« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout, Harry. »

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la belle brune aux cheveux frisés, une parmi les milliards qui l’avaient effleurée depuis une minute, depuis une heure, un mois, un an. Un air, celui qu’elle se jouait quand elle ne pleurait pas, lui passa par la tête.

Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy

Oui, il était son Ziggy.

Je suis folle de lui

Son grand amour, son amour fou. Celui qui n’arrive que quelques fois dans une vie et dont on ne se délie jamais vraiment.

C'est un garçon pas comme les autres

Il était un peu différent. Incompris, vraiment. Les gens s’éloignaient sur son chemin. Ils ne le voyaient point.

Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute

Mais elle l’aimait à en mourir, et le pleurait à s’en tuer.

Même si je sais  
Qu’il ne m’aimera jamais

Un amour non partagé, dont il ne saurait jamais les secrets.

Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy  
Je suis folle de lui

Elle l’aimait plus que tout au monde, d’un amour plus grand que l’Univers et plus beau que la huitième merveille du monde.

La première fois que je l'ai vu  
Je m'suis jetée sur lui dans la rue

J'lui ai seulement dit  
Que j'avais envie de lui

Elle se remémora malgré elle la première fois qu’elle l’avait rencontré. Elle était au Chemin de Traverse quand elle l’aperçût. Elle n’eut que le temps d’une seconde pour le voir, car il se fit attaquer par des sorciers et sorcières de tout âge et de toute couleur. Hermione avait entendu des coups et des gémissements, et s’était précipitée sur la foule en leur hurlant « Laissez-le tranquille ! Laissez-le tranquille ! » Elle les repoussait et atteignait enfin un sosie de David Bowie. Il était beau comme un Dieu – « Un vrai Apollon » pensa-t-elle – et rayonnait à ses yeux en dépit de la douleur dont les traits plissés de son visage et la mare de larmes et de sang qui l’entourait étaient la preuve. Elle l’avait été à se relever avant de laisser échapper un « Je vous veux » en guise de présentation.

Il était quatre heures du matin  
J'étais seule et j'avais besoin  
De parler à quelqu'un

Il était quatre heures du matin, mais les lampadaires enchantés du Chemin de Traverse aurait pu faire croire à toute personne sans montre qu’il était encore midi, et Hermione avait ce faisant pu prendre conscience de l’ampleur des dégâts qui lui avaient été causés : le nez cassé, le visage contusionné et couvert de sang, il boitait. Hermione s’était ensuite excusée, puis lui avait proposé de l’emmener à l’hôpital, mais il avait refusé. « J’ai juste besoin de parler à quelqu’un qui me comprenne, » avait-il dit. « Moi aussi, » avait répondu Hermione.

Il m’a dit, “viens prendre un café”  
On s’est raconté nos vies  
On a ri, on a pleuré, oh

Il lui avait alors proposé de prendre un café dans l’une des salles privées du chaudron baveur. Hermione avait joyeusement accepté. Il lui avait tout raconté : ses parents trop strictes, son enfance passée dans un manoir austère, ses amours et ses chagrins, sa fugue, sa nouvelle vie loin de sa famille chez son parrain, la haine des autres, les coups, les comas, le sang, le vomi et les mots qui blessent. Elle lui avait tout raconté : la mort de ses parents, sa vie chez sa tante maternelle, ses amours et ses chagrins, les mots qui blessent, les coups durs et les moments de bonheur. « Comme en ce moment précis, » avait-elle dit. Il avait souri.

Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy  
C'est mon seul ami  
Dans sa tête y a que d'la musique  
Il vend des disques dans une boutique  
On dirait qu'il vit dans une autre galaxie

La vie n’avait pas été plus facile pour les deux amis depuis. Ils étaient le seul ami de l’autre, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, un sourire à partager. Même leur différence de maison ne pouvait pas les séparer. Car il avait été nommé bien malgré lui à Slytherin, alors qu’Hermione était chez Gryffindor. Bien sûr, aujourd’hui ils avaient tous les deux des amis, les mêmes amis, mais ils étaient plus proches qu’ils ne pouvaient l’être des autres. Enfin pas tout à fait.

Tous les soirs, il m'emmène danser  
Dans des endroits très très gays  
Où il a des tas d'amis

Tous les soirs, ils sortaient ensemble pour aller danser dans les clubs gays de Hogsmeade.

Oui, je sais, il aime les garçons  
Je devrais me faire une raison  
Essayer de l'oublier, mais

Hermione savait qu’il aimait les garçons. Son amour, si grand soit-il, ne l’aveuglait pas à ce fait. Mais elle l’aimait, Dieu qu’elle l’aimait. Et tout aurait pu bien se passer, elle aurait pu continuer à le pleurer tous les soirs, si elle ne l’avait pas vu une heure auparavant embrasser Harry. Elle avait traversé en furie le château de Hogwarts et la salle commune de Gryffindor sous les yeux ébahis de Ron, était montée dans son dortoir, s’était rendue auprès de son lit, avait cherché dans ses affaires, en avait retiré une épingle qu’elle avait ensuite transformée en couteau, était redescendue, toujours en furie, dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, en était sortie, avait couru jusqu’aux toilettes des filles dans l’intention de tenir compagnie à Moaning Myrtle* et s’était effondrée en larmes en y trouvant Harry, que Ron avait dû prévenir, prenant cependant bien soin d’invisibiliser le couteau et de nier son existence. Harry la laissa pleurer une heure, croyant qu’elle en avait besoin, avant de tenter de lui parler.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout, Harry. »

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la belle brune aux cheveux frisés, une parmi les milliards qui l’avaient effleurée depuis une minute, depuis une heure, un mois, un an. Un air, celui qu’elle se jouait quand elle ne pleurait pas, lui passa par la tête. ‘Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy’ Oui, il était son Ziggy. Son grand amour, son amour fou. Celui qui n’arrive que quelques fois dans une vie et dont on ne se délie jamais vraiment. Il était un peu différent. Incompris, vraiment. Les gens s’éloignaient sur son chemin. Ils ne le voyaient point. Un amour non partagé, dont il ne saurait jamais les secrets. Elle l’aimait plus que tout au monde, d’un amour plus grand que l’Univers et plus beau que la huitième merveille du monde.

Après quelques instants, Hermione releva la tête et se tourna vers lui et chanta:

« Draco, il s'appelle Draco  
Je suis folle de lui  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres  
Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute  
Même si je sais  
Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. »

Avant qu’Harry, qui était sous le choc, n’eût le temps de s’en apercevoir, elle avait fait réapparaître son couteau et de sa lame s’était transpercé le cœur.

*Moaning Myrtle = Mimi Geignarde


End file.
